Una Segunda Oportunidad
by Pabloss98
Summary: Tres años han pasado desde la graduación de Jaden y sus amigos, ahora la Academia de Duelos organiza un nuevo torneo, donde el participará y también se reencontrará con sus viejos amigos. ¿Como será su reencuentro con Alexis? ¿Podrá ella confesar sus sentimientos esta vez? ¿Jaden habrá aprendido sobre el amor? Pasen y vean!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es mi nuevo fic, va a ser sobre JadenxAlexis, pero intentaré también, hacer lo mejor posible en escribir los duelos ya que es mi primera historia sobre Yugioh. Espero que les guste y me comenten como mejorar mi forma de escribir, ya que no me considero muy bueno relatando, pero aun asi, queria intentar escribir mi versión de un posible reencuentro entre Jaden y los demás. Disculpen si hay algún fallo en este fic con respecto al anime.**

* * *

Tres años habían pasado ya de su graduación. Tres años desde que sus aventuras en la Academia de Duelos había terminado. Tres años en los que no tuvo noticia alguna sobre él. El chico que los salvó de muchos males, que siempre estaba con una sonrisa y lograba sacarlas en sus amigos. Jaden había desaparecido. No era como que no esperara que se despidiera ese día, lo sabía, pero igual, le hubiera gustado que así fuese. Y ahora, tres años después, quizás podría verlo, ya que la Academia estaba organizando un Torneo de Duelos y varios ex alumnos iban a participar y ella era una de las participantes.

\- Jaden...- murmuró Alexis, mirando por la ventana del avión.

\- Entonces, ¿Irás?-

\- Si, seguramente esten todos mis amigos, hace tanto no se nada de ellos... ¡Será divertido!- decía un joven de cabello castaño mientras marchaba rumbo al aeropuerto.

\- Jaden, ¿Has sabido sobre ellos en estos años? - preguntó Yubel.

\- Me he enterado lo justo. Chazz y Zane se hicieron profesionales, Syrus está enseñando en la Academia, y Alexis estaba estudiando en el exterior, para ser profesora. -

\- Seguramente ellos no sepan nada de ti - dijo Banner apareciendo al lado de Yubel.

\- Jeje.. Si bueno... Ya me regañaran cuando llegue..-

\- ¡Alexis! - saludó Syrus - ¿Como has estado? ¿Como te ha ido en el exterior? -

\- ¡Quítate enano! - dijo Chazz mientras empujaba a Syrus. - Yo seré quien salude primero a Alexis.

\- Syrus, Chazz, que gusto verlos - comentó Alexis, ignorando su disputa.

Mientras seguían hablando de como habían ido sus vidas en esos 3 años, llegaron a la academia, donde el Director Crowler los esperaba. Luego de saludarlos a todos, llamo a todos al gran salón y empezó el discurso donde explicaría las condiciones del torneo.

\- Muy bien, el torneo comenzará en 5 días. Será un torneo por equipos, pero, en ciertos duelos se establecerán condiciones, por lo que pueden haber ciertos duelos individuales. El torneo constará de 8 equipos. Será un torneo de eliminación. En 5 días, cuando estén los equipos confirmados, se hará el sorteo para ver quien se enfrentará a quien. ¡Ahora que empiece en banquete! -

\- Vaya, suena genial - exclamó Alexis

\- Si, ¿Quieres ser mi equipo Alexis? -

\- ¿Que dices?, Alexis estará conmigo inútil, esta vez no esta Jaden, asi que nadie se interpondrá 4 ojos -

\- Jaden... - pensaron todos, excepto Chazz que estaba muy ocupado intentando discutir con un Syrus que no le estaba prestando atención.

\- ¿Saben algo sobre él? - preguntó Alexis.

\- Pues...-

\- Yo lo vi una vez mientras estaba por Domino City - comentó Rei que aparecía por el lugar.

\- ¡Rei! - se sorprendieron todos

\- Jiji, ¿Como están? Estaba paseando por Domino cuando lo vi subiendo al tren, cuando le grité ya era muy tarde - contó la chica.

\- Ahh, esperemos que venga, ya verá, ¿Que es eso de irse sin despedirse? - dijo molesto Syrus.

\- ¿Que veré Syrus? - dijo Jaden apareciendo detrás, sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a cierta rubia, pues apareció justo detras de ella.

\- ¡JADEN! - exclamaron todos.

\- Chicos, que gusto verlos, ¿Como han estado? Jeje.. - dijo con su clásica sonrisa.

Alexis al estar mas cerca fue la primera en abrazarlo, algunos se sorprendieron, otros, bueno, otro, solo se molestó pensando "¿Por qué no me abrazó a mi?". Estaba muy feliz de verlo nuevamente, principalmente porque quizás, ahora si podría decirle lo que no pudo hace 3 años.

\- Alexis.. - susurro correspondiendo el abrazo y con cierto rubor. - ¿Co-como has estado? - preguntó un tanto nervioso, mientras deshacía el abrazo.

\- ¡Idiota! - le reprendió, y no solo ella, todos.- ¿Por que te fuiste sin despedirte? ¿Donde has estado? ¿Que has hecho en estos 3 años?

Llovían preguntas las cuales no tenia ganas de contestar, no a fondo al menos.

\- Bueno... Perdón por irme así sin más, no soy muy bueno con las despedidas.. - dijo, aunque no le sorprendió a nadie esa respuesta - he estado viajando por el mundo y teniendo muchos duelos, ayudando a toda la gente que pude con mis poderes - esa respuesta fue rápida, si bien era cierto, quizás esperaban algo más, pero igual quedaron conformes. - Ya les contaré con todos los detalles mañana.

\- Oi inútil, esta vez seré yo quien gane, no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mi nuevo mazo. -

\- También me alegro de verte Chazz -

\- ¿Con quien harás equipo Jaden? - preguntó Rei, que ya no estaba tan enamorada del ex Slifer Red, pero aún así tenía la esperanza de poder participar con él, ya que no pudo en aquella vez.

\- ¿Equipo? -

\- Si, va a ser un Torneo en Parejas - le contestó Alexis. - Aunque Crowler dijo que también van a condiciones para algunos duelos y puedes terminar peleando solo.

\- Así que un torneo en parejas - dijo Jaden - _Como aquella vez..- _Pensó. - Bueno, no venia preparado para eso pero ya lo pensaremos, ahora.. ¡A comer!-

Durante el banquete hablaron de todo lo que habían hecho en esos años de separación, así como de las cosas vividas en la Academia años atrás. Se sentían como los viejos tiempos. El Director dijo que podían usar sus viejos dormitorios. Aunque le ofreció a Jaden un dormitorio en Obelisk, el quiso ir al dormitorio Rojo, que le había dicho Syrus que seguía en pie como homenaje a él por ser el mejor estudiante de la Academia, para ver su antigua habitación. Antes de irse, Crowler comentó también que habría un baile de bienvenida la próxima noche, pues aun faltaban duelistas por llegar.

Luego de este anuncio, todos se despidieron y fueron rumbo a sus habitaciones, ya que mañana se reunirían para que Jaden les detallara sobre su viaje.

\- Que nostalgia me da estar aquí... - comentó Jaden mientras iba rumbo al dormitorio. - ¿Uh? - mientras llegaba vio a Alexis, como hace 3 años luego de su duelo tag.

\- Alexis... -

\- Jaden... -

\- ¿Que haces aquí? - preguntó el chico.

\- Bueno... No pudimos hablar mucho con todo el alboroto de tu llegada, y aunque se que mañana nos darías detalles de tu viaje, pensé que ahora quizás podríamos... emm.. charlar tranquilamente- respondió con cierto rubor.

\- Oh... Claro. Vamos! - respondió con una sonrisa.

Así empezaron a caminar, hablando trivialidades y pasando un buen rato, como hace mucho no pasaban.

\- Así que ya eres Profesora, ¡Eso es genial Lex! - comentó con entusiasmo el chico - ¿Enseñarás aquí? -

\- Si.. Gracias - respondió - Si, el director Crowler me ofreció enseñar aquí y no puedo negarme, esta Academia significa mucho. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya has pensado que harás? -

\- Pues... No realmente, mi viaje ya ha terminado, ahora quiero disfrutar de todos ustedes y de este torneo, luego lo pensaré. - contestó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

\- No me sorprende, pero me parece una buena idea Jay. - respondió con una risita. -

\- Solo sé que me gustaría enfrentar a Yugi una ves más... - comentó mirando al horizonte, como si pensara en voz alta.

\- ¿Yugi? ¿Ya lo has enfrentado? -

\- ¡Si¡ - dijo entusiasmado - el día de la graduación... - silencio un poco incómodo. - antes de... irme.. Kuribo me pidió que lo siguiera a la academia, y ahí estaba Yugi y no se como termine en Ciudad Domino y batalle con él. ¡Fue fantástico! -

Pese a lo rápido que lo dijo y la falta de información, Alexis pudo ver ese brillo en los ojos, y lo escuchó atentamente, mientras contaba emocionado ese duelo.

\- Se que mañana ibas a contarnos, pero, ¿No te gustaría decirme a mi primero sobre tu viaje? -

\- Claro, aunque, es un poco larga la historia. -

\- No te preocupes, la noche esta genial y me gustaría saber que has hecho en este tiempo. - respondió Alexis.

\- Bien entonces... - y Jaden empezó a contarle detalles sobre Duelos que había tenido, historias de su viaje y cosas extrañas que había visto.

Unas cuantas horas pasaron mientras hablaban, ambos estaban cómodos en compañía del otro y pasaron un lindo rato.

\- Wow! Es increíble la cantidad de cosas que has hecho Jay. Me alegro mucho por ti. - dijo mirándolo y le sonrió.

Jaden entonces también la miro y le sonrió. Luego hubo un cómodo silencio entre ambos, en el cual Alexis se preguntaba si Jaden seguía siendo tan despistado en temas de amor o si finalmente entendió por ejemplo, lo que significaba ser su "prometido".

\- Oye Jaden, ¿Conociste a ninguna chica en tu viaje? - se animó a preguntar Alexis.

El chico no se esperaba esa pregunta, es decir, para él, Alexis era la única chica en la que alguna ves se interesó, y aun seguía interesado. Se lamentaba haber sido tan despistado hace 3 años y no haber entendido lo que ella quiso decirle luego de su duelo, pero quizás ahora era tarde para darse cuenta.

\- Pues.. No - respondió para la satisfacción de la chica. - ¿Y tu? ¿Conociste a alguien? Siendo tú, seguramente todos los chicos querrían salir contigo. - dijo con cierto toque de molestia que Alexis captó.

\- Bueno, me han invitado a salir muchos, pero los rechacé a todos.

\- ¿Si? ¿Por qué harías eso? ¿Tan malos eran? - él estaba feliz de que los hubiera rechazado, pero aún así le surgió esa curiosidad.

\- B-bueno... hay otro chico en el que estoy interesada. - respondió.

\- Ahh... Y.. ¿Quién es? - preguntó Jaden, quería saber quien era el que iba a quitarle la posibilidad de estar con ella.

\- Bueno... - Alexis no sabía donde meterse, quería decirle que era él, pero tal vez era muy pronto, acababan de reencontrarse, quizás él no sentía lo mismo, quizás dañaba la amistad, cosa que la destrozaría.

Jaden pudo ver que demoraba, parecía que estaba dudando entre decirle o no, así que no la quiso obligar.

\- No te preocupes Lex, no tienes que decirme si no quieres.

\- _Idiota_ \- pensó cierto espíritu de duelo.

\- No! - dijo un poco más alto de lo que debería. - Es solo que... Prefiero esperar un poco antes de decirte, es todo.

\- Esta bien. Bueno es hora de que vayamos a la cama.. - Jaden se tapo la boca rápidamente luego de lo que dijo. Alexis lo miró sorprendida, pero conteniendo la risa por lo colorado de su rostro.

\- Q-q-quiero d-decir... Cada uno a su dormitorio...-

\- Tranquilo Jay, y si deberíamos irnos ya.

Ambos se levantaron pero Alexis quería invitarlo al baile, pero no sabía como decirlo. Hasta que antes de despedirse ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando el mar, como si ambos tuvieran algo para decir, pero no se atrevían a soltarlo. Hasta que fue él el que se armó de valor y dijo:

\- Alexis.. ¿T-te g-gustaria que fuéramos j-juntos a la fiesta? - dijo Jaden de repente, mirando hacia otro lado.

Alexis se sorprendió, el Jaden de hace 3 años jamás hubiera dicho eso, seguro no le importaban ese tipo de acontecimientos, pero estaba feliz. Muy feliz.

\- Claro que me gustaría - contesto Alexis, ruborizada, pero con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Genial! - exclamó él - Por cierto Lex, te extrañé mucho y me gustó pasar estas horas contigo, debemos repetirlo.- dijo ruborizado, con una amplia sonrisa. No sabía el porque, pero tuvo la necesidad de decirle eso.

\- Tambien te extrañé Jay... Y claro, cuando quieras - sonrió también, mientras se daba la vuelta yendo hacia su dormitorio. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo, fuera a ver a Jaden actuar de esa forma, como si... Como si realmente sintiera algo por ella. Con esa ilusión, Alexis se fue, deseando que llegase la fiesta de mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, traigo el segundo episodio de este fic. Quiero aclarar que me voy a centrar mas que nada en Jaden y Alexis, así que quizás deje afuera a varios personajes, pero soy novato en esto y no creo poder mantener una personalidad parecida a la del anime para todos, ya solo con estos dos se me complica.**

**El próximo capítulo ya empezarán a preparar del Torneo.**

* * *

Espero les guste este cap!

Jaden había dormido realmente bien esa noche, luego de su charla con Alexis se fue con una sonrisa hasta su dormitorio, y se durmió con la misma. Su reencuentro con sus amigos había sido genial, pero sin duda, su reencuentro con ella, fue mucho mejor de lo esperado. No se imaginaba pasar un momento tan lindo con ella el día de su llegada, mucho menos esperaba que hubiera un baile y que aceptara ir con él. Tal fue el efecto que tuvo Alexis que hizo que se olvidara del Torneo, cosa que lo sorprendió bastante.

-Definitivamente, el mejor día que tuve en mucho, mucho tiempo…-

Alexis no dejó de tener una sonrisa en su rostro desde que se despidieron, estaba tan feliz de volver a ver a Jade, haber compartido ese momento íntimo y tan lindo, para terminar con que irían juntos al baile de bienvenida. Por un momento se olvidó del Torneo y solo pensó en Jaden. Esta vez si se lo diría.

Ese día, Jaden y sus amigos tenían planeado juntarse cerca del dormitorio Slifer para que él les contase sobre sus aventuras y además, poder pasar el día juntos, como en los viejos tiempos. Jaden entonces, les contó sobre su duelo con Yugi.

-¿QUÉ!?- gritaron todos, excepto Alexis.

Les contó sobre lo que ocurrió el día de la graduación y como terminó batiéndose con el Rey de los Juegos. También relató algunas historias sobre la gente a la cual pudo ayudar y la enorme cantidad de duelos que tuvo en su viaje. Luego de una larga charla, empezaron a hablar del torneo.

-Entonces chicos, ¿Con quién harán pareja para el torneo?- pregunto Jaden.

-Yo estaré con mi hermano cuando llegue. – dijo Syrus.

-Eso es genial Syrus! Espero que nos enfrentemos- contesto entusiasmado Jaden.

-Yo creo que estaré con Astro, ya que Alexis me rechazó..- comentó Chazz.

-Hassleberry y yo haremos pareja igual que en el pasado, ¿Verdad?- pregunto Blair.

-Claro!- respondió el mencionado.

-¿Y tú Lex?- pregunto Jaden.

-Bueno… en realidad… aun no tengo un compañero.-

-Bien!- Pensó el chico.-Entonces, ¿Por qué no repetimos el equipo de hace 3 años?- pregunto Jaden con una sonrisa.

-Sí, está bien- contestó rápidamente – Después de todo, nuestro trabajo en equipo es muy bueno.

-JADEN! Sé que ya lo dije, pero lo repetiré otra vez. Esta vez te venceré! He cambiado mucho en estos 3 años así que prepárate.- exclamó Chazz.

-¿Ah si?, ya veremos Chazz, también tengo ganas de pelear contra ti.- respondió Jaden.

Luego de esa gran tarde, todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para poder prepararse para el baile. Jaden estaba muy nervioso, nunca había estado en un baile antes, tampoco había salido con una chica por lo que no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Se puso un traje negro, camisa blanca, con corbata negra también. Un traje clásico.

-Bien! Ya estoy pronto, ahora solo tengo que esperar a que sea la hora de ir por Alexis- dijo Jaden.

-Jaden, falta 1 hora aún.- dijo Yubel apareciendo. -No sabía que podías llegar a ser tan… atento para salir con una chica-

-Bueno, es la primera vez que salgo con una, además de que es Alexis, no puedo llegar tarde o estar mal arreglado.- dijo rascándose la nuca, aunque ciertamente, él también estaba sorprendido por eso.

Llegada la hora Jaden fue a recoger a Alexis a su dormitorio para ir al baile. Él iba pensando en cómo haría para no estropear la primera oportunidad que tenia de estar con Alexis de esta manera, no sabía cómo llamarlo, ¿Cita quizás?, pero de pensar que era una cita lo hacía más importante aún, por lo que se ponía más nervioso. Es increíble que pudiera salvar al mundo sin vacilar, pero estuviera en esta situación por una chica. Con estos pensamientos, Jaden llego a su destino. Mientras esperaba, se encontró con Chazz y Syrus.

-Hola chicos, ¿Con quienes irán al baile?- preguntó el castaño.

-Yo iré con Blair- dijo Chazz, para sorpresa de los otros dos.

-Yo con Jazmín- dijo Syrus con una sonrisa.

-Genial Sy, y suerte Chazz- les respondió Jaden, quien iba a decir algo más hasta que vio a Alexis.

-¿Jaden?- preguntó Syrus, quien se puso a mirar en la misma dirección que su amigo, y se quedó igual que él.

Alexis venía con un hermoso vestido azul que la hacía lucir sencillamente hermosa. Jaden estaba ido completamente. Jamás había visto a la chica vestida así y quedo completamente mudo. Estaba tan perdido que no se dio cuenta cuando Alexis llegó.

-¿Jaden? Hola, ya estoy aquí- dijo Alexis que notó al chico perdido mirándola, lo cual la hizo sonrojar un poco.

\- A-Alexis.. Te ves hermosa...- dijo Jaden inconscientemente, apenas se dio cuenta se puso muy colorado, no es que no fuera cierto, pero la manera en que lo dijo fue… no fue muy de su estilo.

\- Gracias Jaden, tú también te ves muy bien – contestó Alexis con una sonrisa.

Alexis entonces entrelazo su brazo con el de Jaden y asi entraron al lugar del baile. Estaba lleno de mesas con comida y bebida, además de una gran pista de baile. La Academia se había esforzado bastante para que todos los competidores y no competidores estén a gusto y puedan pasar una gran noche. Jaden y los demás se sentaron en la misma mesa mientras veían llegar a los invitados. Mientras charlaban, Zane entró con su pareja y se dirigió a donde estaban todos, luego de saludarlos, Jaden habló:

-Zane, ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que estés mejor para un buen duelo en el torneo! –

\- Jaden, hace mucho no te veía, será un placer. – dijo con su tranquilidad característica.

\- Zane! ¿Cómo estás del corazón? – preguntó Alexis preocupada.

\- He estado bien, he podido pelear si ningún problema.

\- Eso es genial! Me alegra que estés bien.

Luego de esto y de que llegaran casi todos los invitados, comenzó el baile. Algunos bailaban, otros comían, otros bebían, pero todos estaban pasando un buen momento. Jaden y Alexis habían estado haciendo un poco de todo, se estaban divirtiendo mucho. Para sorpresa de ambos, el chico no bailaba tan mal, hasta él se sorprendió, lo que ayudaba a que no fuera tan incómodo para ninguno de ellos. Mientras hablaban y bebían un poco, empezó una canción lenta. Jaden miró a la chica como preguntándole si quería bailar con él, a lo que ella le tomo la mano y fueron hacia la pista. Estaban un poco nerviosos, él puso sus manos en su cintura, mientras que Alexis puso sus manos en sus hombros. Mientras bailaban, Jaden no daba crédito de lo bien que iba esa noche, se planteó seriamente, si debía decir algo sobre sus sentimientos o si arruinaría el momento. Mientras pensaba en esto, se miraron a los ojos y Alexis habló:

-Gracias Jaden.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – preguntó confundido el chico.

-La estoy pasando muy bien estando contigo.

-Yo también Lex.- contestó, quería decir algo más, pero no sabía que.

\- Sabes Jaden… - empezó Alexis que se estaba poniendo nerviosa.- ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra charla después del torneo pasado? Yo… no quería decirte eso realmente… - hizo una pausa, como esperando ver la reacción del chico.

Jaden se tensó un poco, ¿Le diría ella que tenía sentimientos por él?

-Yo… lo que quise decirte realmente es que…- estaba punto de decirlo, pero apareció alguien a arruinarlo todo.

\- Hola tortolitos, ¿Interrumpo algo?

\- ATTICUS! – exclamaron los dos, ambos molestos.

En ese momento, Alexis quería matarlo, estuvo tan cerca de decirlo, tan cerca. El momento era ideal, estaba siendo casi soñado, pero tenía que aparecer alguien para estropearlo.

-Hola Atticus, ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Jaden disimulando un poco su molestia.

\- Voy por bebida. – dijo Alexis molesta mientras se iba.

\- Bueno, creo que no aparecí en el mejor momento. – él lo único que quería era molestar a su hermana, pero parece ser que esta vez ella estaba realmente enojada.- ¿Interrumpí algo importante?

-Pues… ella estaba intentando decirme algo, pero no sé qué.

-Oh… ya veo.. Bien iré a ver si está muy enojada.

-Está bien.

Jaden estaba bastante molesto también. Sabia, o estaba ilusionado al menos de que Alexis le confesara sus sentimientos, y de no haber sido por Atticus probablemente ella lo hubiera dicho, y si no era ella, él lo haría. Pero ya no podría ser, no hoy al menos. No tendrían otro momento así.

Jaden fue a buscar algo de comida y salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Se puso a pensar que hubiera pasado si Atticus no hubiese aparecido. Si ella se hubiese confesado, ¿Cómo habría reaccionado? Se podía hacer una idea, pero ahora no sabría. Tampoco podía imaginar otro momento tan ideal, como para decirle. ¿Cuándo ganaran el torneo? ¿Cualquier otro día? Y también se preguntaba, ¿Qué le diría a Alexis cuando la viera en unos instantes? Mientras pensaba esto último, la chica apareció y se puso a su lado.

-Y… ¿Atticus sigue vivo o…? – intentó bromear Jaden.

-Jaden – lo paró rápidamente – tú… Yo… - Alexis se maldijo, estuvo tan cerca hace unos minutos y ahora no podía.

\- Alexis, tú me gustas.

\- Yo… Yo… ¿Qué? – Alexis lo miró atónita.

\- Eso.. – dijo Jaden demasiado nervioso, con ganas de correr.

Hubo un silencio de unos cuanto segundos, lo que para Jaden fueron años. La chica estaba callada, pensando en lo que él le acababa de decir. No se lo esperaba. Si bien le había dado esperanzas la noche anterior, no se esperaba esto, era más un deseo que el sintiera lo mismo que ella a que fuese realidad, pero lo era.

-Lex.. Entiendo si no te sientes igual… Yo… olvida lo qu- pero Jaden fue callado por un beso.

Al chico le tomo un segundo reaccionar y seguir el beso. Se sentían completamente felices. Dos días. Dos días les bastaron para confesar lo que debieron hace 3 años.

Cuando se separaron, ambos se dedicaron la mejor sonrisa que pudieron.

-Entonces Lex, ¿Querías decirme algo? – dijo riendo el chico.

Ella solo sonrió y lo beso de nuevo. Ambos tenían muchas ganas acumuladas de esto. Sin duda, fue un reencuentro mucho mejor de lo esperado.

\- Te quiero Jaden.

\- Yo a ti Lex.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Quizás apuré un poco el tema de Jaden y Alexis, pero bueno, me gustó bastante el resultado. Como en el cap anterior, pido perdón si esta mal redactado o los personajes no tienen una personalidad tan parecida al anime.**

**Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo cap, que seguramente saldrá en unos pocos dias!**


End file.
